


Party Games and Madness

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Competition Hotel Shenanigans, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Kinks, M/M, Party Games, Utterly Unhinged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Dalton Big Bang Day 23: Truth or DareTruth or Dare is boring. The Twins have a better idea.
Relationships: Ethan Brightman & Evan Brightman & John Logan Wright III, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Party Games and Madness

Logan should be asleep.

He should be in bed, resting up for tomorrow’s performance. He should be on vocal rest to ensure he’s in prime condition for his first real solo in over a year. But he’d made the colossally stupid mistake of agreeing to share a hotel room with the Brightman twins, meaning that he couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to.

To his credit, he is still technically in his bed. Unfortunately, though, so are the twins, having insisted on including him in whatever nonsense they’re planning to do tonight while left unsupervised. Evan is currently tearing strips off of a hotel notepad, preparing a game that they’ve refused to tell anyone the name of.

“It’s more interesting than Truth or Dare,” Ethan assures the group with a devilish smirk that couldn’t possibly mean anything good.

On the bed opposite Logan’s, the one that’s _supposed_ to belong to the twins, Blaine’s little brother is sitting cross-legged with a pajama-clad Reed Van Kamp in his lap. On the floor below them, Sebastian Smythe is sprawled out between the beds, in a lacrosse T-shirt and loose sweatpants with one leg propped against Logan’s mattress. Logan eyes him warily. He still hasn’t quite decided if he likes Smythe or not, but evidently the twins have found him interesting enough to invite him to their little impromptu get-together.

“Okay,” Evan says, handing out a slip of paper and a pen to each of them. “The game is simple. You write down your answer, we pass them around, and as a group, we have to guess who wrote what.”

“Our answer to what, exactly?” Logan interjects skeptically. Ethan grins.

“Well, that’s the thing,” he says with a glance to his brother. Logan suddenly has a very bad feeling about this.

“The game is called,” Evan says, “The Fetish Game.”

Reed almost chokes. Evidently the Windsors hadn’t been prepared ahead of time either.

“No,” Logan says without thinking, and the twins simultaneously turn to look at him.

“It’s _fun_ ,” Evan protests.

“Oh, this’ll be good,” Shane adds, and Reed turns scarlet.

From the floor, Smythe just shrugs, an amused smile on his face. “I’m down,” he says casually.

Not wanting to look like a buzzkill, Logan sighs.

“Fine,” he concedes, and the twins are practically vibrating with excitement as they rejoin him on the bed.

“So everyone writes down a fetish,” Evan explains.

“That you _have_ ,” Ethan clarifies, in case anyone was confused.

“And we’ll pool them in the middle and try to guess.”

They all sit in silence while they decide what to write. Sebastian finishes first, folding up his slip and placing it gently on the bed. Shane is next, tossing his over Reed’s head, and Reed hands his over a moment later, face still bright red. Logan finally thinks of something, dropping his slip into the pile with narrowed eyes.

Ethan and Evan add their own answers - one each, Logan notes - and begin shuffling the pile. Evan takes one of the slips and snickers to himself before reading it off.

“Men.”

The rest of the boys laugh along. Even Logan cracks a smile. Shane, however, rolls his eyes.

“That’s not a fetish, _Logan_.”

Logan throws up his hands. “What makes you think it’s mine?”

“You are pretty vanilla,” Ethan adds, and Logan scoffs.

“Everyone in this room likes men,” he points out haughtily. “It could be any of us.”

“Are we specifically talking about older men?” Evan notes, and he and Ethan exchange glances. Logan frowns.

“I’m not _into_ older men,” he grumbles, but the twins just laugh.

“Not you,” Ethan grins, and they both look over at the boys on the other bed.

Reed’s eyes widen. “I’m not—“ he protests, looking flustered. “I’m only a _few months_ older.”

Shane just grins.

“You guys suck at this game.” Everyone turns to Sebastian, still sprawled on the floor and looking bored.

“That was yours?” He grins, and Logan barks a laugh. “ _Men_ isn’t a fetish, Smythe.”

He just shrugs. “I didn’t know how weird I could get with it,” he explains, smirking a little. “I’m not gonna be the first one to come out and say I’m into choking.”

Shane snorts. “I think you just did, dude.”

“Okay,” Evan interrupts, reaching for another slip of paper. “Looks like we’re upping the ante on this one. Who’s into deepthroating?”

Sebastian laughs. “That’s so vague,” he says like he didn’t just play _Men_. “We talking giving or receiving?”

“I’m pretty sure everyone with a dick is into receiving,” Logan says, rolling his eyes.

“I guess Shane,” Ethan says with a grin. Shane looks down sheepishly, and Reed’s face goes even redder.

“Reed? Care to share?” Evan adds, and Reed opens his mouth to speak before Sebastian cuts him off.

“That’s not fair,” he whines. “Of course they know each other’s kinks, they’re _dating_.”

“It’s fine,” Shane cuts in. He pats Reed gently on the arm, pulling him in closer. “Yeah, that one’s mine.”

“Called it,” Ethan says smugly, reaching for another slip. He and Evan giggle over it for a moment before reading, simultaneously, “Ties.”

Sebastian blinks in confusion. “Like, tying someone up, or…”

“Neckties?” Reed giggles.

“You could choke someone with a necktie,” Ethan points out, waggling his eyebrows at Sebastian. He shoots the twins a wink, and Logan gags a little.

“That sounds like one of you two,” Logan mumbles, and he regrets it immediately when they both look at him knowingly.

“Logan,” they say in unison, and Shane laughs.

“Okay, yeah, seconded.”

Logan falters. “I—okay, _fine_.” He shoots the twins a dirty look.

“Are you getting off on seeing us in uniform, then?” Sebastian says from the floor.

“No,” Logan grumbles, glaring at him. “No, I just mean, like…” He tries to pantomime pulling someone in by their necktie, which just makes Shane laugh harder.

“It’s like Ethan said,” Reed cuts in with a shrug. “You could choke someone like that.”

“Exactly!” Logan shouts before he really processes that it was _Reed_ who’d just said it.

“Reed,” Evan says with a hand on his chest, looking scandalized. “What have _you_ been getting up to, little Dormouse?”

Reed’s blush deepens again, and he looks down at his lap. Shane just chuckles and presses a kiss to his hair.

“Okay, who’s next?” Evan picks up another slip, and reads out: “Knee socks.”

“Is that even a fetish?” Logan says with a frown.

“On girls,” Reed says quietly, and everyone turns to look at him. He shrugs. “It’s a thing.”

“Is that yours?” Shane says, nudging Reed’s shoulder.

“No,” Reed says. He’s a little less red-faced, now that they’re getting into it. “It’s not _my_ thing, it’s just _a_ thing.”

“It’s them,” Sebastian cuts in, gesturing to the twins. “One of them, anyway.”

They both grin.

“Guilty,” Evan says coyly.

“Pretty obvious,” Shane says with a roll of his eyes. “You're the ones who are into girls.”

“He never said we don’t like _boys_ in knee socks,” Evan points out, and Logan’s suddenly uncomfortable.

“Alright, next one,” he says a little too quickly, and Evan raises an eyebrow at him before he reads off the next slip.

“High sex.”

“That’s Ethan,” Logan replies automatically. Evan blinks. “Oh, come on. I know you two. Who else in this room is getting high regularly?”

“Bold of you to imply that Shane isn’t high for 40% of our Warblers practices,” Sebastian notes. Shane just grins.

“Okay, but Shane already went,” Logan argues, but Ethan shakes his head.

“It’s not theirs.”

All eyes fall on Reed, whose blush has returned full-force. The twins look like little kids in a candy shop.

“Reed!” Evan yelps. Reed shifts, looking like he wants to bury his face in his lap. Logan’s eyes widen.

“Oh,” he says quietly.

Shane, on the other hand, grins smugly.

“Well, looks like there’s one left.” Evan reaches for the remaining slip, and chuckles when he reads out, “Virginity.”

“Ethan,” Logan confirms, even though it’s obvious by now.

“Yup.” Ethan flashes a bright smile and grabs another handful of paper slips. “Alright, friends. Let’s go for Round 2.”

The next round picks up a little, now that they know what they’re dealing with.

“Sex in public,” Ethan reads out, and they all look at each other.

“Sebastian,” Logan guesses, and Sebastian grins but shakes his head.

“I mean, yes,” he amends. “But I didn’t play it.”

“I think it’s Ethan,” Reed pipes up. “He smiled when he was reading it, like he recognized it.”

“Maybe he’s just also into that,” Shane muses. “It could be either of them.”

“They would do it,” Logan says, shooting them a judgmental glance. “Don’t tell me you haven’t.”

They both smirk.

“You caught us,” Ethan says, raising his hands in defeat.

“Though not literally,” Evan adds. “Not yet.”

Logan grimaces. “I don’t think you two want to know what happens if I ever _catch_ either of you having sex.”

Evan clicks his tongue. “Okay,” he says, unfolding the next slip of paper. “Who likes being called ‘good boy’?”

The face Logan makes rules him out almost immediately.

Reed’s, however, is rather telling.

“Reed?” Logan says, and everyone turns to look at the red-faced boy in Shane’s lap.

But he shakes his head.

Twin gasps echo behind Logan. “ _Shane_?!”

Shane’s looking a little pink himself, after that. He shrugs, laughing nervously.

“Guilty.”

Reed ducks his head, turning to hide his face in Shane’s chest. Shane chuckles, running his fingers through his hair.

The twins share a familiar look, one that Logan recognizes as meaning _this is one of the best ideas we have ever had_. Ethan draws another slip, and nearly chokes with laughter before saying, “Okay, on that note: who likes being called daddy?”

Logan’s head snaps back to Reed, but he immediately turns around, shaking his head vigorously. “ _Not_ me,” he insists, and the twins both snicker.

“Sebastian, then,” Logan says, and he notices the twins looking at him skeptically. “What? It’s not _me_.”

“Are you sure?” Evan says with a grin. Logan rolls his eyes.

“My daddy issues aren’t that bad,” he says pointedly.

“Maybe you’re just vanilla,” Sebastian counters with a smirk.

“It’s not vanilla to not want someone to call me ‘daddy’ when I’m fucking them.”

Sebastian shrugs. “Different strokes, I guess.”

Logan raises an eyebrow. He still can’t really tell if Sebastian is joking or not.

The next play is “Gags,” and they deliberate over it for a while.

“Reed?” Evan guesses, but Reed shakes his head.

“I’d guess you two, but I doubt anyone would be able to get you to shut up.” Sebastian grins pointedly at the twins, who exchange glances and shrug.

“Fair,” Ethan concedes.

“Though no one said _we_ were the ones wearing the gags,” Evan points out.

Shane narrows his eyes across the room. “Logan,” he suggests, and everyone turns to look at the boy in question. Sebastian laughs.

“You gonna gag someone with a necktie?” he says, and the twins snicker beside Logan.

Logan maintains a pretty good poker face, but he finally shrugs. “Yeah, it’s me,” he mutters, and Shane looks triumphant. Reed giggles suddenly, covering his mouth with his hand.

“What?” Logan says, frowning. Reed shakes his head.

“Nothing,” he says quickly, still giggling. Shane nudges him, looking as confused as Logan.

“No, what is it?” he says with a grin. “This is a safe space, c’mon.”

Reed dissolves into giggles again. Their eyes are all on him, waiting for him to compose himself. He looks up at Logan. “I was just thinking if I was in bed with Blaine, I’d probably want him gagged too.”

There’s a moment of stunned silence before Shane bursts into hysterical laughter.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he yelps, falling back onto the bed and dragging Reed along with him. Reed starts giggling again, and the twins join him, nudging each other excitedly. Logan snorts, his face splitting into a grin. He stares in surprise as Reed pulls Shane back up to a sitting position, struggling to compose himself.

“Don’t tell him I said that,” he mutters, embarrassed, and everyone else bursts into laughter.

They finish the game soon after that. The only remaining play that round is Ethan’s “Catgirls,” which Evan reads with a slightly uncomfortable look. Rather than trying to unpack that, they decide to call it a night, though not without a few more digs at each other and the Warblers unlucky enough to be missing out on the evening. It’s nearly midnight by the time everyone else leaves, and Logan finally crawls into bed still in his T-shirt and boxers. The twins get settled across from him while he pointedly ignores them, closing his eyes and burying his face into the pillow.

He’s nearly asleep when he hears Evan quietly say, “Hey, Logan?”

Without moving his head, he murmurs, “What?”

There’s a pause before Ethan whispers, “Do you think pigeons have feelings?”

Logan cracks one eye open, and in one fluid motion he grabs a pillow and chucks it at the other bed.

“Go the fuck to sleep,” he groans, deliberately tuning out their chorus of giggles.


End file.
